


Instincts

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Halloween [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Pack, Pack Family, Werewolf Mates, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Halloween [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Instincts

Natasha x reader x Steve x Tony

Before 2012, you were an Alpha with no pack, a true Alpha at that. 

Your pack already had an Alpha when you changed. He was a good Alpha, and your friend, you refused to ruin the pack over power.

So you left. 

You thought you'd hidden yourself from the general public. Apparently, you were wrong.

Nick had sent Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton to talk to you, to persuade you to join his team.

Your first instinct was to say no, but that was before you realized Natasha was your mate, and Clint was part of your pack.

At first, you kept these facts from them, but Natasha and Clint weren't the world's greatest spies for nothing. They had pried the information from you, and to your relief, neither of them rejected you.

Clint had readily accepted that you saw him as a part of your pack, especially after you explained what it meant.

You had been nervous about what Natasha would say, though.

"Are we allowed to take this slow? Can we set the pace? Because I don't have a lot of experience with relationships, and I certainly have no experience with supernatural relationships." Natasha had asked.

"Yeah, we can go as slow as you want." You'd promised.

A year later, the two of you were happy together. You'd let Natasha set the pace of the relationship, refusing to go faster than she was comfortable with.

Everything felt stable.

And then Clint had been taken by a Norse God. And your wolf was not pleased.

Fury had brought in the rest of his Avengers, and things continued to get worse. 

They were all a part of your pack. Which you would allow yourself to be happy about later, but Steve and Tony were also your mates.

You'd never heard of a wolf with more than one mate. You didn't tell Natasha right away. In fact, you tried to avoid her, but that failed when she pulled you to the side, demanding answers.

"Nat, I don't even know what's going on right now."

"Just tell me what you do know."

"My wolf sees Tony and Steve as mates."

Natasha hadn't been angry when you'd told her this. Especially when she saw the distress it was bringing you.

"We'll figure it out. We always figure it out." She'd assured you.

After defeating Loki and taking time to process what had just happened, you and Natasha had pulled the two men aside and explained everything.

It had been harder to explain to the two, and when they both left to think it all through, it had hurt your wolf. The wolf assumed it meant rejection and wanted to howl in misery.

But two days later, Tony appeared at your and Natasha's apartment. He was dressed casually and had a box of doughnuts and a tray of coffees in hand.

"I hope you haven't already had lunch." He said, entering the apartment. "I like to eat while discussing supernatural matters."

And by the end of the week, Steve had also found your home. The four of you had had many long conversations. Conversations about your Alpha status, the supernatural world, what being part of a pack meant, and what it meant for them to be your mates.

But it was worth it.

Because three years later, the four of you were together. The team was living in the Avengers compound, and your wolf was sated.

But sometimes, your instincts overpowered your mind. Sometimes you couldn't control the wolf, especially when it came to your mates.

"I hate coming to these." You murmured, taking a sip of the drink in your hand.

"No-one likes coming to these." Steve chuckled, throwing an arm around your shoulders. "But if we want to keep saving the world, we have to go through with this."

"This is ridiculous." You said, looking around the room and watching your pack.

"You know, no-one's going to pull a gun on one of us," Natasha said, appearing beside you. "They checked everyone for weapons before we came in." She added before kissing your cheek.

"And I bet you somehow still managed to bring one in." Steve smiled at the redhead.

"Two," Natasha smirked, also kissing Steve on the cheek.

"Have you seen Tony?" Steve asked her. "I think I lost him when we arrived."

"He was swarmed by reporters when we arrived." Natasha chuckled. "He's over there." She said, pointing across the room where Tony stood surrounded by reporters.

"Should we help him?" You questioned the two.

"He hasn't signaled any of us yet." Natasha shook her head.

"He could have for all we know. We didn't know where he was a minute ago." Steve pointed out.

"I could have found him. I can always find the three of you." You told him.

"Yeah, but you cheat," Natasha said as Steve took your hand. "You use your wolfy senses."

"It's not cheating. I'm just using the skills I have available." You told her.

"It's still cheating." Natasha shrugged.

"I think Tony's trying to signal us," Steve told the two of you. Sure enough, when the two of you looked over at the man, he appeared to be using the hand signal you'd all patented in these situations. 

And for good reason, it seems.

A low growl escaped your lips as you stared at the women attempting to throw themselves upon Tony.

"Darling," Steve said, tightening his grip on your hand. "Breathe, your eyes are red."

Listening to Steve's advice, you inhaled a deep breath and willed your wolf to back down.

"I'm calm. I'm calm." You assured the two, rolling your shoulders and handing Natasha your drink. "Hold this." You asked her.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, eyeing you carefully.

"I'm going to show those girls who's the Alpha." You smirked, flashing your eyes quickly. "Maybe it'll teach the world to keep its hands off my mates." You added before walking towards Tony.

"You want to watch?" Natasha asked Steve from behind.

"Fuck yeah." Steve agreed.

"Steve, I will ban you from missions if you jump in front of one more bullet!" Tony exclaimed. 

"You can't ban me from missions, Tony," Steve told him. 

"No, but I can set Y/N on you," Tony said, causing Natasha to laugh.

"I'm not an attack dog, Tony." You said while throwing an agent away from you. "But I will lock you down on our floor, Steven."

"Get told, Steve," Clint said, cutting in on the coms. "I need someone's help over here." 

"On my way," Steve said.

"I'm coming." You told the archer.

You and Steve raced towards the archer's location, dodging bullets and taking out soldiers. When the two of you discovered him, you found him with his back pinned to a tree, a bleeding Sam in his lap, and they were being shot at from a tank behind them.

"What happened?" Steve asked, raising the shield to hide the four of you.

"They shot him down. He got hit three times." Clint told you both. "We couldn't get past the tank to get back to the jet."

"I got this." You said, rising to a stand. "Run fast." You told them before half shifting and running towards the tank. 

"Y/N!"

Bullets whizzed past you and into your body as you rushed towards the tank. Jumping onto the tank, you grabbed one man's gun and yanked it quickly out of his hands. You hit him with his weapon, knocking him out before turning to the rest of the men.

It seemed every time you knocked one man out, another spawned in his place, to the point you were almost overwhelmed by the men.

Until a shield rushed past your face and hit a man in his own.

Many of the men turned to face Steve as he rushed towards the tank and began to shoot at him.

A growl left your throat at the sight of your mate being attacked, your wolf took over, and you began to attack every one of the men on the tank.

It was only after every single one of the men was taken care of that you felt the wolf give you back control.

"I think you got more of them than I did." Steve chuckled, causing your head to snap to him. A growl left your throat as you jumped off the tank and stalked over to your mate.

"I told you to run fast. You were supposed to help Sam and Clint." You ground out, narrowing your eyes at the blonde. 

"I was going to, but you were shot Y/N! I couldn't just leave you." Steve defended himself.

"A bullet isn't going to hurt me, Steve! I heal too fast for it to do any damage!" You exclaimed. "It's not going to hurt me as it could hurt you!"

"I wasn't trying to get hurt! I was trying to help you!"

"I don't want your help if it means I lose you!" You growled, eyes flashing red. Steve went silent at your admission, his whole body sagging at your words. "I can barely keep control watching my pack get hurt, but I have none when it comes to you, Tony, and Tash. I can't watch any of you get hurt."

"Okay." Steve sighed, walking forward and wrapping his arms around your body. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't."

"I'll try to be more careful." He said, pressing his lips to your head.

"Are you sure we can't come undercover with you?" Tony asked, watching as Natasha went through her wigs.

"Positive." She said, throwing a blonde wig on the bed. "Espionage requires stealth, dorogoy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony questioned her. 

"It means the three of you can't go undercover to save your lives," Natasha told him.

"Why are we being mocked? Tony's the one who asked the question." You whined, raising your head from Steve's lap.

"The truth hurts, milaya," Natasha smirked, walking around the bed and pressing her lips to your forehead. "But Tony always gives his identity away, Steve forgets his character, and you get bored and quit halfway through."

"I don't always forget my character," Steve grumbled as Natasha began to pick out jewelry.

"Of course you don't, med." Natasha soothed, kissing his cheek as she collected her items and moved to the bathroom. "But there's a reason you don't get asked to go undercover anymore." She told him. "I'm going to shower. Does anyone want to scrub my back?" She asked, raising a brow.

After the four of you shared a long, cleansing shower, Natasha had changed into a new person.

"Do you want a throwing dagger?" Steve asked as she suited her person up with weapons.

"Already have one." She promised, putting one in her garter belt.

"Gun?" You questioned her. 

"Already hidden in the secret compartment of my purse." She promised.

"Stun bracelets?" Tony quizzed her.

"Check." She told him. "I have everything I could possibly have on my person," Natasha assured you all. "I'm always safe on missions." She said, adjusting her wig.

"Doesn't mean we can't worry about you." Steve shrugged.

"I know it doesn't. But I promise nothing is going to go wrong. I know what I have to do off by heart. Seduce the target, lure the target into the back room, knock the target out, deliver him to Maria, and be home before eleven." She told him. "Shit, speaking of the time, I got to go." She said, kissing Steve, then Tony, and you.

"Wait, just a second." You held her arm and pulled her close to you. Lowering your head to the crook of her neck, you placed several kisses to her neck as you nuzzled your head into her neck.

"Are you scenting me?" Natasha asked in amusement.

"Hm-hmm." You hummed. "Making sure my scent is all over you. That way no supernatural will come near you."

"Thank you, milaya." Natasha smiled before kissing you. 

"Are we supposed to scent Natasha too, because I can get behind this?" Tony said.

"Ross, how many times do we need to tell you we're not signing?" Steve asked, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"You will sign. You need to sign for your own good." Ross told you all. "I've amended several areas of the contract to ensure everything is in order." He said, throwing a folder on the table.

Rolling your eyes, you pulled the folder towards you and began to scan through the document before scoffing.

"This basically says that Wanda, Bruce, Thor, and I will all be implanted with trackers and will submit to you a list of our weaknesses." You informed the team. 

"What?" Tony demanded, taking the folder from you and reading through it himself. "This says if we sign, you can 'exterminate' anyone you see as a danger to the public."

"We realized that while you may be collectively dangerous as a team, some of you are more a threat to the general population," Ross told you patronizingly. "We have to take precautions against those of you who could harm us."

"We fucking help save your asses." You growled, jumping to a stand. "How many times would you all be dead if it weren't for us risking our lives for you?"

"That's quite a temper, Miss L/N," Ross commented. "I've seen the damage you can do on the field. I wonder how your daily life is." He said, causing you to growl lowly.

"Ross, I suggest you take your accords and leave," Natasha said, standing and putting her hand on your back. "And if you knew what was good for you, you would listen when we say do not return." She added, taking one of your hands as Steve took the other. The two began to lead you out of the room but not before Tony directed one last remark.

"Wanda, why don't you and Brucie-bear lead the Secretary off the premises. Perhaps you can enlighten him on the danger we as a team present when someone pisses one of us off." Tony said before rushing after the three of you.

You were beginning to lose control. You could feel your eyes burning bright red as your claws elongated and your breathing got heavier. Natasha and Steve led you outside and into the woods where you promptly pulled yourself away from the two.

"Go back inside." You demanded, dropping to your knees and digging your fingers into the Earth.

"Not a chance, sweetheart," Tony said, taking a seat on the ground in front of you.

"I'm shifting." You warned them. "I don't know how well I'll be able to control myself." You said before grunting as your bones began to shift.

"You'd never hurt us." Natasha shook her head, taking a seat beside Tony.

"You're instincts would never allow it." Steve agreed, also sitting. "Shift, doll. It's okay."

Letting out a deep breath you closed your eyes and finally allowed your instincts to take over and you shifted into a wolf.

“Beautiful.” Tony murmured, holding his hand out towards you. “Absolutely beautiful.” He repeated when you nuzzled into his hand.

“You need to let your instincts take over more often.” Natasha commented, running her fingers through your fur. 

“Especially if this is the result.” Steve agreed.

The four of you spent the rest of the afternoon in the woods with you still in your wolf form. Everything was more heightened in this form, especially your hearing. 

And it felt pretty good to hear your three mates heartbeats beating steadily and calmly.


End file.
